The Mission to Save Camp
by leprechaunlady
Summary: Greek Vs. Roman It's time to save Camp All Original Characters, if interested contact me


**A/N **

**STILL OPEN! NEW CHARACTERS WELCOME! **

**First off I am so glad to start writing again! I have started going to a new school that's a boarding school this school year so there isn't much time to myself, but then I got mono. So now instead of going to parties and such I am in my bed. What better way to start writing again? So, I log onto fan fiction and sure enough 10 of my stories are deleted. I guess that's why I am starting this as a new story so I can't have my story deleted. But these characters' are indeed all submitted.**

**I am still looking for a lot more people so SUBMIT!**

**I like SYOC's because I love interacting with the other people of fan fiction and putting their ideas on paper. So, I requite nice reviews and sometimes will PM you for ideas or to hear how you like it so far. (In your review write "Lady Bug" to show you read this) Thus far I don't have many characters. I got 3 from Hades, which is quite a lot. I need 5 leads total and have not chosen them yet, but I am leaning towards 3 in particular. Therefore I need 2 (my form is in the other Percy Jackson story), I also will need a CHB person who is currently undercover in the Roman camp and will be introduced around chapter 3. Plus a few Romans (good and bad).**

**My story is more plot based rather than everyday life (so even if it isn't your characters' POV you must know what's going on), but if you want me to mention more of that just let me know. I will have questions at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

Auburn Maller's POV

There's nothing quite like summer at camp. The warmth of the sun always seems to be inviting me to just sit along a creek and watch the water flow swiftly along the rocks, while the naiads braid each other's hair. The world seems alive with birds, butterflies and other creatures scurrying along this time of year- I feel like the world is just at peace. Even the scariest monsters in the forest seem less horrible in the grand scheme of things. The perfume of the strawberry fields take me back in time to a transitory evocation of summers past; remembering fireworks, capture the flag and sing along by the camp fire. Except this summer was not quite like the rest. Despite the giggles of old and young campers, the feeling of timelessness is gone.

Every second it feels like the heat from the sun is pushing in on me and slowly it's suffocating me as if there's a ticking clock until my doom. The occasional laugh or good time makes me forget- for just a moment- on the overwhelming demise that everyone around me is going to encounter, it's like breathing in bath water (and not for Percy).

The Romans are coming. Although it said in hushed voices amongst the counselors, campers and nature spirits, everyone knows that there is little hope. Chiron tries to seem optimistic commenting about how much of a chance we have, but we know. Everyone knows. For every one of us there are several of them. Our 8 year olds will be matched against warriors up to 20 years older than them.

Personally I find myself a good fighter, not at all unusual due to my parenthood, and although the thought of running away and fending for myself has occurred to me, looking around me makes that option impossible. I love Camp Half Blood. There is no place in the world like it and I wouldn't leave it for anything.

Living in the Ares cabin has a lot of expectations. I am supposed to be mean, ferocious and truly a great fighter. Although at times I can display those traits, I find myself to be different then my siblings. Connor Stoll once said that I "have the fight of Ares, but the mind of Hermes." This was after we replaced all the perfume in the Aphrodite cabin with skunk fluids. Playing practical jokes is something that I've always loved doing, but don't get me wrong I do thrive in a fight. I am good with a wide variety of weapons and currently the best in the Ares cabin with my bow and arrow, but still not as good as a few kids in Apollo. Sword fighting comes easy to me along with pretty much every other weapon possible.

Anyway I've spent way to much time just sitting by the water… there's a battle coming and I should probably help my siblings with those land mines we're making.

I pushed myself up and saw the familiar scar on my right shoulder. I'm not ashamed of my scar; I got it from my stepbrothers. I don't exactly remember how it happened but I always thought it was strange how I got such a huge mark from playing baseball in a park in LA.

"Auburn!" I heard in the gruff voice that could only be Chiron, I turned around and waved as he galloped towards me.

"Hey Chiron, I'm just about to help with the land mines that we are planting in the forest," I quickly remarked hoping he wont be mad that I was just staring off into space for the last 30 minutes, but he didn't even notice. His face looked pale from worry and the familiar wrinkles deepened to look more like scars.

"Don't worry about that," He commented hardly looking at me and handing me a stack of envelopes. "Would you mind passing these out? Don't tell anyone what you're doing, don't let the envelopes be seen and remind the person you are giving them to the importance of secrecy. Thank You Ms. Maller." And with that he trotted away.

I looked down at the letter. The first one was addressed to me in fancy penmanship. I turned it around and lifted up the blue wax seal.

_Dear trusted camper,_

_ Please report to the basement of the Big House at approximately 2:30 am this morning. Don't let anyone see you leave your bed and if seen do not come. Failure to show up will never be brought up again in conversation by either party and will mean immediate withdrawal from candidacy of the mission._

_Have a pleasant day,_

_Chiron & Rachael E. Dare_

What do I even think about that? Whatever, there isn't anything I can do. But there is no way I will miss that meeting. For the first time in a long time, I actually feel an ounce of hope. The next name? Preston Ryan.

Well at least I knew who it was. Everyone knew Preston Ryan. He was a tall guy with lean muscle, but despite his body, his face is what made him famous. Typically you hear the words adorable and cute associated with it.

I was guessing he was either at the archery range or Hephaestus factory. He was a child of Apollo and probably had the best shot around. Lately he's been teaching children of minor gods, who may not be blessed with the ability to fight, how to use a bow and arrow. But then again Preston was one of the few campers who were allowed in the Hephaestus basement. I don't know why he's allowed there, why he goes so often or what he does but that's definitely a place I'd look for him.

As I trekked towards the range, I saw a large group of people walking back and sure enough he was in the crowd.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Preston?" They all started oohed and awwwed but Preston smiled shyly and walked over to me. His face was red making his freckles hard to see. But there's a lot to be said about Preston. Although his friends were pretty much all ass holes he never stooped to their level. His hair was a very dark red that seemed brown from a distance and was cut in a very "good boy" style where it sticks up in the front and isn't the slightest bit messy.

"Hey what's up?" he asked as his lips curled into an easy smile. I handed him the letter and watched as his eyebrows raised in curiosity but soon enough furrowed in confusion. "What is this?"

"I don't know," I responded looking at the horizon, "but I feel like it might be our only opportunity to get an edge in this war. Don't tell anyone you have a letter by the way."

"Yeah no problem… Want me to pass some out for you?" He asked earnestly. I gladly handed him letters for someone named Thomas 'Tommy' Webb, Dianna Knight and about 5 more.

As I left I immediately regretted handing those to him, I mean it was my job, but it seemed like he was picked because he was trusted. I turned and saw him looking down at the names and knew he would do what he was supposed to.

My next person was Lilith Halliwell. Head counselor of the Hades cabin… great. I walked over towards the dark cabin and immediately felt a sense of dread and unhappiness. Something about the place just made me want to scream, but I kept walking. I saw her sitting outside the door, under a hanging skull, in a rocking chair reading a book. I don't know if it was the cabin or just my natural competiveness but her not helping out in the war effort just rattled my bones (I know I am so PUNNY).

As I neared I noticed she was sporting her usual hairstyle, of two braids, one over each shoulder. Her hazel eyes flew up as I cracked a twig and she watched me as I neared her cabin.

"Hi Auburn," she greeted me. She looks confused, yet interested to why I was here.

I smiled and handed her the envelope with her name on it. As I turned to walk away I heard her ask me, "What does this mean?"

I turned, smiled politely, and answered while slowly walking backwards, "I guess it's just a way to fight back or something."

"Oh, I know what this means now." She nodded to herself rereading the letter.

How would she know what this means?"What does this mean? If you know- do tell."

"Oh no no. You seem to be in a hurry," she smiled at me menacingly. "Have a nice day." And at that she twirled her hair into a bun then walked inside her cabin.

…

As night fell I anxiously waited for it to become 2:30. It felt like time had slowed down as each second gone by felt like an eternity. Every time a camper turned I prayed to all the Gods that they didn't wake up. Finally it was 2:20. I knew the door would be too noisy, with all that scattered swords along the floor so I utilized my window-side bed and crawled out.

The sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by myriad stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

I turned back to my cabin and the only eyes on me were that of the boar hanging outside my door. I took off across the slightly wet grass towards the Big House, I left my shoes inside the door with about a dozen more as they would leave tracks inside the house. I walked into the basement to find about 15 students talking in tight groups. There was a podium at the front and chairs forming a "U" around it, but no one was sitting yet. Lilith was talking to the only two other Hades members, Diana and Tommy. I didn't know much about either of them, but they all seemed to know exactly what was to happen.

I saw Preston running his hand through his burgundy hair continuously, obviously nervous. He nodded in my direction while a girl went up and talked to him. I can't help but think about the way they could find an endless well of idle chat for any situation- even one like this where nervousness, anxiety and tension was unavoidable, while I always feel as if the cat had my tongue when I needed something to talk about.

The girl was Riley Brown. Even though I could only see the back of her head I knew it was her. I wasn't a big fan of her and even though I'd never admit it, it was all jealousy. While I have wavy brown hair that seems to get frizzy with the slightest bit of humidity, Riley's hair is long and jet-black with a mass of perfect ringlets. They don't look styled from a curling iron but are just perfect and glossy. And while my eyes are a brownish green on my tan skin, hers form such a contrast with ocean blue eyes and porcelain skin that people can get lost in them. She looks like a princess. On top of all that every guy thinks she's "hot" and rocks the "natural look". If they want to see the natural look check me out at 7 am before my shower. That's as natural as it gets. Riley is a well-known flirt but out of all her sisters and brothers (other than Piper) no one can kick ass quite like her. And of course, the only person in the room that is in her posse or league is Preston so she is charming him.

I took a seat and played around with my bracelet for about 10 minutes.

Finally Rachael and Chiron walked in. They stood at the podium and the talk stopped as everyone took their seats and leaned forward eagerly. What is going on?

**A/N**

**First off, I constantly have a bad first chapter when it comes to grammar and describing people and such. This time especially because my Beta Reader has disappeared (if anyone who doesn't have a lead wants to Beta let me know)**

**Do you have any idea what is going to happen?**

**Your opinion on one character that isn't your own?**

**Should I change up the POV to 3****rd**** person or just switch characters per chapter? OR would you prefer multiple POV's per chapter?**

**Plot/relationship ideas**


End file.
